


10 Random Songs Meme

by Yuutousei



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Weiß Kreuz, Wild Adapter
Genre: 10 Random Songs Meme, AU, Angst, Death, Drabbles, Foul Language, Gen, M/M, but i don't want to label it a remix because it isn't really?, if i post the HoL fics THAT would be a remix, kapitel spoilers, occasional shipping, old fic, references to OwMyHearteries' Blonde Ambition fic, some first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutousei/pseuds/Yuutousei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 drabbles based on 10 random songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss Me, Kill Me – Nakao Ryuusei (Farfarello)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my [dA](http://yuutousei.deviantart.com/art/Ten-Random-Songs-Meme-88559147) (requires log-in). Originally posted 13 June 2008.

I can hear him washing up right now; he’s in the bathroom, pulling though his delicious hair with those fingers I love so much.

I continue to wait on the soft sofa, waiting of my date to get out and grace myself with his presence. With a sigh, I lie bonelessly across the sofa, thoughts swirling around in my head. It had been a bad day, overall, but, at this point of my life, I could say I could die happy. Even if he was the one to kill me, I would gladly take the pain, for anything that he gives me is precious, far too precious for the likes of me. I would only allow that person to kill me, and I will be happy in that death.

The door to the bathroom suddenly opens, and out comes my lover. “Sorry ‘bout that Seph. I didn’t think I’d get that dirty over a few drills.”

I smile and extend my hand towards him, which he grasps firmly, lovingly. I pull that precious boy to me, settling him over my body. I run my hands through his silky golden hair, still damp from his shower. 

Yes, anything I can get from this person, be it love or pain, will be precious to me.

I smile down at him, “Come on, let’s go on our date.”

For now, I will bask in this love.


	2. Under Control - ELLEGARDEN

“I can’t believe you!”  
  
Psycho and Cam had the graces to look sheepishly at the blond haired cadet.  
  
Oh, they were in  _sooo_  much trouble.  
  
Cloud Strife, lover of Sephiroth, glared at his roommate and surrogate “son.” “How could you just up and make trouble for yourself!? Now, you’re under freakin’ house arrest for the weekend and  _I_  have to baby sit you!” Oh, Cloud Strife was PISSED – now he would have to cancel his date.  
  
Cam mumbled under his breath.  
  
“Eh, what was that?” asked Cloud, viciously poking his friend in the side. “I thought  _I_  was the gay one, but at least I still got my balls!” Oh, Cloud – low blow! Cam was about to try again but –   
  
“That stupid fuckin’ sunuvabitch said mean things about Daddy!”  
  
Cloud blinked and looked at Psycho. “Eh?”  
  
“I said,” huffed the red fur ball, “‘that stupid fuckin’ sunuvabitch said mean things about Daddy!’” The little cat looked at Cloud. “So, ‘course me an’ Ma gotta go fuckin’ insane on da ass!”  
  
Cam cleared his throat. “It’s da truth – some blockhead from a diff ‘toon came in and started talkin’ smack ‘bout seein’ ya at some…  _shady_ places…. When I sure as hell knew ya were wit’…” A vague motion with the Midgar native’s hands, “ _him_ ” – still a tone of disapproval, but, really, Cam had already come to terms with Cloud-being-gay-and-with-the-General, so it was just a reaction that he made to rile up the blond. “So me an’ Psycho ripped dah bitch a new one, didn’ we?”  
  
“ ‘Course Mommy!”  
  
“That’s my cute lil’ sunuvabitch!”  
  
Cloud smiled and laughed a bit as Cam and Psycho hugged each other. Okay, so he was still going to miss his date but... At least it was for a somewhat good reason of his friend protecting his… um… image, or something. One date could be missed, for Cam’s sake.  
  
Now, if he kept telling himself that, maybe Cloud would actually  _believe_  that he would stay in his room  _all_  weekend with his straight best friend and psychotic pseudo-child and not go out with his boyfriend, forcing Cam and Psycho to tag along with them. Nope, no need to scar his friends for life, right?


	3. Sleeping Beauty - A Perfect Circle

“Aya-chan, can you hear me?”  
  
Tenderly, callous covered fingers brushed a few stray strands of bluish-black hair from the peaceful looking face.  
  
“You know, it might all end tonight… All the revenge, all the lies… Soon, I may be able to give you back your name…:  
  
A sigh escaped the young man’s lips as the features of Fujimiya Aya remained motionless in her coma-induced sleep. Three years… Three years of string this revenge along.  
  
Ran rubbed his thumb over the hand he held in his grasps, humming a song lightly under his breath. It was an old song, something he vaguely remembered for a childhood of Disney movies.  
  
“You remember all the movies kaa-san used to buy? The old Western fairy tales? You… kind of remind me of one... You know, that Princess Aurora from  _Sleeping Beauty_? Yeah, you remember that one, right?”  
  
No, “Silly Nii-chan,” nor a reprimand of his words – Aya always did liken herself to  _The Little Mermaid_  more.   
  
With a sigh, Ran leaned down and placed a kiss on her brow, his fingers massaging her hand one last time. “If only I could be the one to waken you… Goodbye, Aya-chan.”  
  
And, with that, the young, insecure Ran was locked away one more, leaving only Abyssian of Weiß, the man who lost his smile. He had a Takatori to kill and some idiot teammates to save – just, not necessarily in that order.


	4. Kioku - See-Saw

“Ouka…” That last word as nothing more than a hiccupped whine. Three hands, calloused and warm each in their own ways, landed on his shoulders, urging him to look up from the corpse in his arms. He sniffled and, suddenly, felt the body his arms were wrapped around being pulled from his grasp. Omi nearly snarled at the red head and was about to make a grab for Ouka’s body when Ken hugged him from behind, keeping his arms pinned to his sides.   
  
“Shh... It’s okay, Omitchi, don’t worry. Aya’s not going to do anything.”  
  
And, through his tears and the rain falling around him, Omi could see Aya carefully place the girl who likened him as a boyfriend, the girl who was his  _sister_ , gently on the ground, hands crossed over her  chest peacefully, as if she was merely asleep and not d… not d-… Damn it, Omi! You are an assassin, you kill people for a living and, yet, you can’t admit that Ouka’s de –  
The tears came down harder and he pitifully wailed as Ken patted his back.  
  
“Manx’s got some people ready… To pick her up…” Yotan’s voice seemed distant, far away, as Omi felt himself drifting, drifting away form reality, from the truth, drifting away, back to the days of his ‘childhood,’ of just him and Kuro and…  
  
Ken gave Aya a mild glare as the red head stood up, putting a cover on the hypodermic needed he had just stabbed Omi with.   
  
“There was no reason to do that,” Ken hissed, venom in his voice.  
  
Aya, for his part, did not respond, other than a slight cringe. He easily picked up the 17 year old. Sadly, he looked down upon the sleeping features of Tsukiyono Omi, Bombay, leader of Weiß. Right now, his features were light, in the arms of drugged sleep, but Ran knew that, soon enough, the drugged sleep would wear off, throwing the young assassin into the clutches of his memories and nightmares. As Ran walked calmly to the backseat of the Seven, he promised himself that he would not allow this genki teen in his arms battle this enemy alone. 


	5. Paint it Black - Rolling Stones

“Kubo-chan, what’s wrong?” Seeing the look on his roommate’s face instantly sent shocks down Tokitoh’s spine and sent the young man into a paranoid haze.  
  
It took a moment before the glasses-wearing man could stop glaring at the door and look back at Tokitoh, his eyes instantly softer. “Nothing, Tokitoh. But, I just remembered that Kou needed us for something.” And, with that, Kubota turned around and started the trek back downstairs.  
  
Tokitoh knew something was wrong and merely glared at the black paint marring the red door of Tokitoh’s apartment. “ _FUCK OFF FAGS!_ ” was written and there was a sudden urge in the boy to chase down whoever had done this, rip them apart limb by limb for making Kubo-chan seem so up-  
  
“Tokitoh, come on!”  
  
“Coming!” he called down, self-consciously tugging on the glove over his right hand. Tokitoh would have to remember to ask Kubo-chan what exactly a ‘fag’ was, and why someone would write something like that on the door.  
  
But he would only as it if he remembered which was unlikely, especially if Kubo-chan had to go to 7-11 again to try out the new ice cream flavors…  
  
In fact, by the time Tokitoh caught up with Kubota, all thoughts of the door and the message and Kubo-chan’s angry face was gone from Tokioth’s mind, and replaced with complaints about seeing that “quack doctor” named Kou.  
  
Kubota smirked and lead Tokitoh towards Chinatown, hand in hand. Later, he would go and buy some black paint to fix the door... And send a message right back to those idiots who thought they could get away with this. Revenge was fun ♥


	6. My Immortal - Evanescence

Sometimes, Kubo-chan touches me.  
  
Now, don’t get me wrong, ‘cause sometimes I  _like_  the touch. In fact, most of the time, the touch is okay. But… Sometimes, it feels like the touch is going too far, too much, and it suddenly seems like a vision from my past and I either spaz out, black out, or freak out. I get the same way whenever Kubo-chan uses the chains or cuffs too…  
  
I don’t know why Kubo-chan just suddenly wants to do this, to start all this touching but, after the first few times of trying to stop it, I’ve all just given up and submitted. Kubo-chan  _always_  wins, no matter what I try to do.   
  
“Ngh… Kubo-chan, not so hard,” I gasp out, looking up at Kubo-chan through half-lidded eyes.  
  
His own eyes are obscured too, by his glasses which are beginning to fog up with the heat we’re emitting on this cold winter night. Kubo-chan leans down, his breath lightly brushing against my ear, teasing me. “Well, maybe if you did more of the work, I wouldn’t go so hard on you.” To prove his point, he thrusts again, hitting me squarely so that I gasp, collapsing on my back.   
  
“Kubo-chan,” I whine, “that’s not fair.”  
  
Kubota merely chuckles and holds his hand up to help me out of the snow. I growl, taking his hand and trying to get the wet mush off of my jacket, throwing the bokuto down in frustration.   
  
“Don’t be like that, Tokitoh,” he says, still chuckling as he picks up the wooden sword.  
  
I guess that means that Kubo-chan is done now, and we can go home and get some cocoa or coffee. “Why do you have to beat me in kendo, too?”  
  
Kubo-chan does nothing but smile, putting the two swords away and taking my hand so he can lead me back to the apartment.  
  
I hate it when Kubo-chan touches me like this! It always leaves me hot and sweaty and I always get a bunch of bruises, too! Yeah, fighting is fun, but he always chooses how it’s gonna be, so he always picks things I’m not good at.  
  
I know Kubo-chan does this so, if he’s not around, I can defend myself, but I can defend myself just fine without all these different things and Kubo-chan is  **never**  going to leave me, so it doesn’t matter! Kubo-chan will  _always_  be with me.


	7. Saigo no Bansan – Weiß Kreuz

Here we go again – another “family” dinner in the small expanse of kitchen behind the main store. We are a motley bunch, an ex J-leaguer, an avenger, a playboy, a kid, all brought together by killing people… All around me, there is talking and laughter, a generally genial air for all… All but me…  
  
From my spot tonight, I can easily see the television. The sound is off and, instead, some jazzy, techno, pop-ish CD of Yohji’s is supplying background noise, no doubt picked by the playboy himself. It doesn’t matter that the sound’s off, there’s subtitles at the side of the screen… Although, that’s moot when I can just as easily read the newscaster’s lips, with practiced ease.  
  
‘ _Two days away from the election,_ ’ the young woman mouths, ‘ _and it seems that Takatori Reiji is ahead in the pools by a good 27% and -_ ’  
  
I turn my head a bit, ignoring all outside conversation as I think over what I have just seen. There’s nearly no chance of the Takatori  _not_ becoming Prime Minister and, when he gains power, Kritiker in Tokyo’ll be the first to go – Weiß on the top of the list. This could, effectively, be the last “family” dinner the men of Weiß will share. A proverbial “Last Supper” if I was ever inclined to religion and –  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I said ‘pass the salt,’ geeze Omitchi! You need to stop staying up all night, watching porn!”  
  
I roll my eyes at the stupid, stupid,  _stupid_  running gag and pass Yotan the salt. I’ve got to do my homework soon, and order new seeds. Plus, there’s the accounts that need balancing and a mission report for Manx that I’ve been ignoring and –  
  
Wait, if this is really, truly, going to be the  _Last Supper_  I will ever have with these wonderful men, I best make the most of it.  
  
And, with that last thought, Tsukiyono Omi let go of all his worries and fears, responsibilities and problems, just for that night. Who knows? Perhaps the four men of Weiß will be blessed with one more “Last Supper”….


	8. Someone Else's Arms - Mae

For what seemed like the umpteenth time this night, Cloud Strife woke up in a cold sweat, his body shaking. Instinctively, his hand reached out to sooth his infected arm, only to stop short when he remembered the Geostigma was  _gone_ , courtesy of another near-death experience and a trip to the Lifestream.  Cloud shuddered and closed his eyes to the onslaught of memories that suddenly assaulted him, first of the “near-death experience” which slowly bled out into remembrances of his, once thought, lost memories of himself and Sephiroth.   
  
Another shudder, and a whimper escaped his throat. An overwhelming need to be out of this God-forsaken desert engulfed Cloud and it took all his will power not to high tail it back to the remnants of Midgar and the gay bar he had begun frequently after his latest bout with his lover… ex-lover…  _Whatever_  Sephiroth was to him now.  
  
Cloud sighed, and tucked his knees under his chin, hugging his legs to his chest. It was childish, but comforting all the same. What Cloud wouldn’t do to go back to his days as a cadet, staying with his lover and watching him display his amazing “chameleon” abilities in his closet.   
  
“Oh gods… I just wanna wake up… I just wanna wake up in someone else’s arms…” Now, that was a lie. Cloud only wanted to wake up in one person’s arms, and that was Sephiroth’s. 


	9. Balloons - TVfXQ

“Yohji-kun?”  
  
“Huh?” I looked up from the cattelyas I was arranging to look at the younger blond questioningly. Beside me, I could hear Ken-ken stop messing with the register and the resident Ice Queen even stopped watering the plants. I gulped – either there was something I didn’t know, or Omitchi was on the verge of crying, which wasn’t the case because the Chibi was merely looking at me with the same somewhat serious look he reserved for doing homework or hacking. “What is it, Omitchi?”  
  
Omi sighed, probably due to the nickname; I smiled – he should be happy that I didn’t make any jokes about his computer habits. Irritably, the young man rubbed his temples, before looking back at me with his deep ocean blue eyes “What’s your fondest memory?”  
  
That… was unexpected.  
  
“What brought this up?” Aya asked, putting down the water hose and turning his back to the store front. Today had been bad for sales, but the weather really was too good for the normal crowd of fans to be cooped up in the Koneko no Sumu Ie.  
  
Omi shrugged and started to play with some of the flowers at my workstation. “I dunno… When I was walking in the park earlier, I saw a kid running after this yellow balloon… Guess it just sparked on thoughts about childhood an’ stuff….”  
  
“Well,” I said, deciding to humor my youngest teammate. “I got a lot of fond memories – my first date – which went utterly, horribly wrong, my first kiss, first time I had se-“  
  
“No need to corrupt the boy, Yotan,” Ken said, poking me in the side.  
  
I scoffed, “It’s true, though! All my big ‘firsts’ are important to me!” I gave the brunet a mild leer. “Lemme guess – yours is when you got ‘cepted into the J-League?”  
  
Ken flushed and looked away, muttering a bit. It took a second for him to compose himself and, when he did, he looked at Aya. “What about you, Aya?”  
  
The redhead didn’t say anything and, really, I didn’t expect him to. That’s why it threw me through such a loop when he easily replied, “my family trip to England. The weather sucked, but I’ll always remember it.”  
  
Wow, who knew that one was so sentimental?  
  
We all looked at Omi, expectantly. The younger boy blushed and bit his lip before answering. “Last year, the first time I met all of you, here, in the Koneko.”  
  
I don’t know about the others, but that thought suddenly made me pity our child-leader. I looked away as Ken made a joking comment, my eyes trailing to the large bay windows where, on the other side, a young child was chasing a yellow balloon, as if all his dreams were inside it. The sight made me sigh and smile sadly.  
  
May Omitchi remember, someday, the dreams of his past, and may he always have good memories to fall back on. I seriously think he didn’t have enough in Kritiker when eh was a child, and he doesn’t remember anything from before, so it’s up to us, the rest of Weiß, to make those memories with him. 


	10. House of Love - Takehito Koyasu (Aya)

For the moment, Cloud was standing outside the inn he and the rest of AVALANCHE (or whatever they were calling themselves at the moment), just staring up at he night sky, letting his thoughts scatter with the wind. Right now, he can forget the debacle of Sephiroth, the problems of the planet, Shinra, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith’s pitying looks…  _Everything_. Cloud didn’t even notice himself falling asleep outside, until he heard a familiar spine-tingling, chuckle that instantly brought him out of the grasps of his dreams.  
  
“My, my little Cloud, it is just you and me.”  
  
Instantly, Cloud turned to the newcomer and went for his buster sword, only to come up empty when the weapon wasn’t there. Cloud snarled, a glare marring his features. “Sephiroth.”  
  
Sephiroth chucked again, a tiny flit of his lips making him smirk. “And yet, your glares still look like pouts, even after all this time.”  
  
“What do you want?” Cloud whispered. He could try to call for help, but it would be a moot point – Sephiroth had him.   
  
The Silver General stepped closer to Cloud, placing his leather clad hand under the blonde’s chin. “You’ve grown so much, yet still… The same person, despite that.” A thumb ghosted over Cloud’s lips and a sound, not unlike a disappointed sigh, escaped from Sephiroth. “I do miss that piercing, though. You should have kept it.”  
  
Cloud tried to get away, but was unable to move due to Sephiroth’s grip on his face. “What piercing?” he snarled. What was he talking about, so nostalgically?  
  
Sephiroth’s eyes widened fractionally in surprise, before they became nothing but slits, showing the barest hint of his green, cat-like eyes. “You… don’t remember… Do you, Cloud?”  
  
“Remember what?” Cloud scoffed. “I remember you destroying Nibelhelm! I remember you trying to kill everyone! I remember – ”  
  
Cloud’s rant was cut off by a soft pair of lips. Cloud wanted nothing more but to scream out, kick and curse the man in front of him but, instead, he groaned, melting into the embrace and arching into Sephiroth’s body. The kiss was chaste for the most part, Cloud unconsciously responding to Sephiroth’s advances. After a little eternity, Sephiroth withdrew, a thin line of saliva still connecting them. He licked his lips as Cloud reopened his mako blue eyes that he closed when the kiss overwhelmed him. Cloud panted as the beginnings of a true smile flirted on Sephiroth’s lips.  
  
“It seems like the rumors about Mako fuckin’ wit’ your head was true but,” a glove-clad hand ran up the inside of his SOLDIER-issued shirt and Cloud gasped, bucking up into the touch, “it seems like your body remembers my touch perfectly, even though  your mind has forgotten my most valued person.”  
  
Those last four words resonated within Cloud, but the blond couldn’t figure out  _why_  – why his heart suddenly cried when those words were “valued” and not “loved,” why his body reacted to Sephiroth’s touches, why –  
  
When Sephiroth began attacking his neck with little nips and slow, sensuous kisses, Cloud’s brain short-circuited and all higher-order thinking skills were utterly demolished. Cloud gasped and could do nothing more than feel and react.  
  
It is because of this that Cloud didn’t notice the soft, loving smirk Sephiroth held as he looked upon Cloud’s form.  
  
It is because of this that Cloud didn’t notice Vincent coming down to check on him, nor did he notice the long, nearly familial look held between Vincent and Sephiroth, before the Chaos Project clicked the safety back on his gun. Cloud did not notice how Vincent helped Sephiroth escape with him in his arms, still attacking his body with a touch that lit the fire of passion within him.  
  
Cloud did not notice any of this.  
  
Cloud only noticed the pure  _love_  that flowed between himself and Sephiroth.  
  
And, for that one, isolated night, perhaps that love could be remembered for eternity.  
  
( _Nee amai toiki mado wo kumorasu ametsubu no yoh  
Nee anata rashiku midareta kao de soto wo  mitsumete_)

> Hey, kissing their lives goodbye, an' watching the red rain fall, the wind itself seems to cry...  
> Hey, why must it be this way? If feelings are 'verbrechen,' then lovers were meant to die...


End file.
